


Empty

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loss burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**A/N:** Set just after the opening of "Advent Children."

 

Forbidden heart, your touch stripped away all my pretenses.

For so long I presented a false face to the world, cold and uncaring and just a little bit cruel; you wore your own mask, just as distant, just as hard. Yet you saw right through me.

I was an arrogant fool, pretending I could command you, you of all people. Ever gracious, you allowed me my illusions.

Hands hot upon my skin, you taught me the true name of heaven. You drew your own name from my lips with your kisses, time and again until any notion of ruler and ruled fell away to dust.

You took the man I was made to be and turned him into the man I am proud to be.

And now…

"Sir?"

But now…

"I'll go back, I'll get them back!"

_Goddess_…

"No, Reno. They will be coming for us. For _this_."

"But Sir!"

"…No. We hold here."

You are gone.


End file.
